


Before the Rebellion

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision was made. Earlier that day Motochika had raised his eyes and found himself looking at his friend’s elegant form; merely the presence of Mitsuhide was enough to confirm that the inevitable had happened.</p>
<p>Companion piece to 'Before Honnouji.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [distantsonority](http://archiveofourown.org/users/distantsonority) for going through this with me!

Motochika ran a hand through Mitsuhide’s hair, and watched the younger man’s chest rise and fall.

The decision was made. Earlier that day Motochika had raised his eyes and found himself looking at his friend’s elegant form; merely the presence of Mitsuhide was enough to confirm that the inevitable had happened. With Eastern Japan firmly in his grip, Nobunaga was now turning his gaze to the parts of Western Japan which still remained free; his first target? Shikoku. This had been an inevitable turn of events since the Oda had decimated the Uesugi forces.

In the face of such news, and without the young samurai being entirely aware of it, Mitsuhide’s faith in his Lord had finally snapped.

That he had come to Shikoku to warn Motochika was sign enough that he was prepared to rebel. Motochika had not enjoyed opening Mitsuhide’s eyes to this fact, but such was necessary, and now their fate was sealed. They would fight the Demon King, and they would either succeed and face those who would come to avenge him, or perish. 

Mitsuhide frowned in his sleep, and turned onto his side as he muttered something quiet and indecipherable. Motochika suspected a nightmare; the other man had always been prone to them, even before he took up the sword, so the chances of Mitsuhide getting truly restful sleep after making such a painful decision were slim. Yet Motochika would not let whatever dark visions assaulted his lover win so easily.

He shifted a little and laid back down before reaching out and pulling Mitsuhide close. The other man made a confused sound and wriggled in Motochika’s grip; Motochika pressed a kiss to Mitsuhide’s forehead in response, and whispered comforting words into his ear. This, at the very least, seemed to calm Mitsuhide down enough for him to grow still.

No doubt there would be many more nightmares to battle in the future. Beyond Nobunaga and those who would step up to slay his betrayer there lay more war, more bloodshed and a host of difficult decisions to make before any kind of peace could be won for the land. It was a rough path for a man with a heart as gentle as Mitsuhide’s, but so be it; the choice had been made, and there could be no turning back.

They would face the future together, and come what may, Motochika would stand strong for the both of them.


End file.
